


the moment I knew

by Clumsyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Face blindness, Fluff and Smut, Model, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, the moment I knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Minji a famous model who wasn't interested in anyone, until stranger wrote 'YLB' on her wirst.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20





	the moment I knew

**Author's Note:**

> "And it was like slow motion  
> Standing there in my party dress  
> In red lipstick  
> With no one to impress  
> And they're all laughing  
> As I'm looking around the room  
> But there was one thing missing  
> And that was the moment I knew"
> 
> the moment I know - Taylor Swift
> 
> this work is a participation in Taylor Swift Fic Fest, Don't forget to support the others too
> 
> enjoy

That day something happened, there was one of the biggest parties, hosted by Kim Minji, one of the biggest silent models or models who don’t talk. Everyone wanted to meet the Kim Minji, that model who's been known for her beauty, how desirable for all genders, and made all genders jealous too of her goddess look.

Minji casually makes parties with a classic fancy theme, like any casual fancy party, classic music, and everyone vibing with it. And maybe thirsting on Minji. The model decided to add something new to her parties, and it was a masked party. Where everyone is masked and no one knows the other. She wanted to be out of attention for a while, she wasn’t interested in people's attention, and all that she wanted in parties was having fun then leave. She wanted to be hidden because she wasn’t interested in being the center of the attention even this is her party.

The model decided to be more anonymous, so she dyed her hair black. For years she has been known as the red hair Minji, and with that hair, she was an easy target. Everyone will look at the red hair but not to be found, so she was smart enough to hide in black hair.

She wore her mask and went downstairs. Her manager Yoohyeon greeted her guests to give Minji more privacy and a mysterious look. No one knows her voice, or now they don’t think Minji is a red hair model anymore. She left all people in confusion and wanted her more.

The party started at night, bottles of champagne were popping and everyone was on the dance floor dancing or flirting with each other. Then here she is, Kim Minji blending with the crowd, in the black dress that reflects her on her skin and made it more pale and white. She was wearing a mask covering almost her whole face but her mouth area. 

Everyone has one target, is finding Kim Minji and hitting on her to maybe get a chance with her. Women got a chance to have danced more than men because they wanted to find Minji, but no one until now got the chance to meet Minji or even suspect where she is.

Someone came to Minji and gently asked for a dance. The model didn’t reject that gentle human, because they caught the model's attention when they acted charmingly. That person was shorter than her, has a fit body easily shown in their three-piece suit. It wasn’t clear what’s their gender because of the short hair and deep voice, but Minji hoped that this person is a she. Even if she wasn’t interested in anyone, she’s more not interested in men.

“I think you look pretty today,” that person said

“You didn’t see my face” Minji chuckled nervously 

“Maybe I don’t but I think you are now”

“Anyways” tried to change the subject “are you a girl or a boy or either?”

“Why? Did I confuse you? Questioned your sexuality?” they laughed charmingly “a girl, woman and fully female”

“I’m just confused” what the hell think she is to be overconfident like this “Nice to meet you woman with a deep voice”

“Nice to meet you Kim Minji”

“What” Minji tried to continue dancing to not expose herself “what made you think I am her”

“Well let’s see” the other woman warped her arms around the model’s neck and pulled her to keep her closer to her, then let her thumb on her bottom lip “full bottom lips” she raised her finger to the upper lip to give it a gentle touch 

“not a full upper lip but not too thin, it looks like you have a full upper lip, but it’s not pointy so it’s not full upper lips” her finger is still discovering Minji’s lips and kept touching it. She stopped her thumb in the middle of her upper lip “and this is a unique lip mole”

Minji felt tense and her body shaking from these touches, she tried to control her breath but anyways that made her dizzy. The model couldn’t help herself by just leaning on the other woman's fingertips, and how good she touched her made her very weak and want to admit who she is. She kept balancing herself while dancing but she thought that was useless because of the woman dancing with her. 

“as you see the distance between your pretty nose and your nice lips isn’t that short but isn’t that long” she rested two fingers to measure the distance between the nose bridge and the upper lip “with my thin fingers I can say one finger isn’t that long” then she let her finger touch the gap between the nose and the lip “and you don’t have too shown lip philtrum, so you are Kim Minji”

Minji tried to be bolder, she held the other woman by her hips to get her closer, and that made the other one try to balance herself by wrapping her arms around the model’s neck again.

“Are you one of these people who’s thirsty for Kim Minji?” Minji asked suspiciously

“I don’t” the woman started to get nervous “just consider me as a blind and study people’s faces to get create a vision in my head, and that made me recognize you”

“So are you sure about me being Minji”

“100%”

“If I am Minji what do you want from me?”

“It’s an honor to hear Minji’s voice” the woman smiled “but also if you are Minji I want to take to the wonderland”

Minji was fully prepared for that answer and for sure knew that like anyone, all of the people in the room wanted to get the chance to touch Minji. She wasn’t surprised, but that woman was different. She knew about details she didn’t know about herself and made her feel some mixed feelings.

“You know that’s creepy for someone to know all this about Minji?” Minji said trying to test the girl

“I knew it for saying that” she chuckled, “I told you I’m blind, I’m using my all sense to know people and recognize them,” she said after caressing Minji’s face

“What does that mean”

“Face blindness”

Minji read about this thing before, it’s about people who are not fully blind but they can’t recognize people unless they find something special among all people. That made so much sense, that woman isn’t that creep, she just has her way to recognize people and it turned out that Minji’s lips are the special thing in that woman's eyes.

“And you know Minji by her lips?”

“Yes” the woman answered

The model kept holding her by hips, leading her until she hit the wall. Minji raised the other woman’s head with two fingers “you look smart” smirked then got closer “what if I wasn’t Minji?”

“Won’t change that you are pretty hot”

The model's breath became so hot and hitting on the other woman's skin to make her shiver in every exhale. Minji let her cheek friction with the other’s to reach her ear and whispered “since you know who I am then I have to know who you are” 

“D- Dami” the woman lost her ability to talk because of Minji’s hot breath “Lee Dami”

“Nice to meet you Dami, I’m Minji” she admitted

Dami tried to become bolder and hugged the tallest to whisper “I know it, I won’t lose it”

After saying that Minji connected their gaze. They looked at each other as if they were looking at each other’s souls. Both girls already lost the ability to hear the crown and the only thing they hear is their heartbeat sound. Dami pulled Minji to close the gap between them with a kiss. The model pinned her to the wall to make sure she can kiss her easily. Dami became bolder while tangling her fingers with Minji’s hair, then asking the model’s mouth to let her tongue in, and got accepted. She met the other woman tongue with a welcome greeting.

That kiss didn’t last too long because of their masks. Minji couldn’t help herself to pull her into some dark place, she didn’t want the light on anyways, she just wanted to have fun. They smiled between the kisses, and within a second the mask knot in Minji’s started to loosen without feeling how Dami did it. The taller didn’t hesitate to loosen Dami's knot too with skilless moves, but it didn’t ruin the moment. Masks fell, lips crashed again, hands discovering each other’s bodies. The only thing they can see in the dark is their lust in the air.

“This is so wrong,” Dami said after pulling herself and trying to take her mask on before Minji saw her face.

“We just started to have fun”

“Not today Minji. I can’t” she fixed her hair and clothes then went outside “I like you Minji, I don’t this is for just fun”

“Then let’s meet outside or whenever you are ready,” Minji said “get to know you”

“I will be there when the right time comes” Dami tightened the knot “when I think that I might have a chance with the Minji”

Dami took a pen from her jacket pocket, and wrote something on Minji’s wrist ‘YLB’ then she said “remember me, I will come back soon” and left the last peck before she left.

And left without any word...

She left Minji looking at three letters in her wrist with full confusion.

\---

After Dami disappeared, Minji went to the receptionist to ask her about any of the guests called ‘Dami’, but the receptionist answered by no. That means that Dami isn’t her real name, and that made Minji more confused about that girl. Why did she fake her identity? Shy she ran? And what does ‘YLB’ mean?

The model thought about this as an initial name, and when she asked the receptionist about the names that start with ‘Y’ and ended up with zero results. No one has the same initial, so that made Minji already give up on that night.

\--

A year has left since Dami came to Minji’s life, and she left without any word. Minji kept thinking of her and these random letters left in her wrist. That night kept coming to the model's dreams, her skillful tongue when it entered her mouth, her long fingers digging inside her thick hair and her deep voice. She lost her and didn’t know how to find her. 

The only thing that happened, Dami didn’t fully disappear, she kept sending notes to Minji, but the model didn’t find anything that led her to Dami at all. She got used to seeing a sticky note in her waiting room telling how great she is or how pretty she is. The model gained more interest and curiosity day by day about that Dami, she even read more about face blindness to understand her more.

She suspected one of the staff at first but no one had the same features Dami has. That made her more confused, but curious at the same time too. She liked these notes, which made her feel special in a different way than she used to receive.

The model kept staring at her wrist, she didn’t know that she might be crazy about a total stranger, crazy enough to get a tattoo with the three letters. That tattoo was a trend for a long time, the paparazzi made a mess to find out what these letters meant, while even Minji didn’t know what’s the meaning of all these letters, but she just acted crazy to get them tattooed.

In her office, Minji opened her phone scrolling down some messages she got, one of them was from Yoohyeon saying ‘maybe these theories might help you to find your mystery knight’ Minji laughed at ‘mystery knight’ then saw the link that her manager sent. It was multiple theories the meaning of her tattoo

“Lee Yubin?”

Minji said when she saw one of the theories said that the initials aren’t organized and when it gets organized it’s going to be ‘LYB’. the model got convinced with that theory, but she was sure it wasn’t Yubin.

She searched about Lee Yubin even though she knew her fellow model, she just wanted to look closer to see if the theory is true or not. The pictures showed a handsome woman who has been known for her charisma, and also her mysterious life. Yubin was a silent model too, no one heard her voice nor knew about her life. Her social media was only a few pics of her with an aesthetic caption without any clue about her. She was that mysterious.

The curiosity in Minj’s eyes is clear, she looked at everything that might look similar to the one she saw in the one she met a year ago. Only the hands are the same, long and thin fingers.

“I’m crazy to think one like Yubin might send a sticky note to me all the time, she’s hot enough to get any woman on her knees, even me. She doesn’t have to do something like that to get me” Minji chuckled while throwing her phone away.

Her fan manager came to her, having her fan letters. She wasn’t in the mood to read some teenage letters, even though they give her some energy but not all the time. She threw these letters aside and got her phone to see any interesting things.

One of the letters fell from the unorganized throwing, and surprisingly it has ‘YLB’. once Minji noticed the letter, she threw her phone again and took the letter.

“Hello pretty woman  
I wanted to ask if you liked my sticky notes, but since the news all about your suspicious tattoo had ‘YLB’ in your wrist that meant you liked it.  
Sorry for only dropping these sticky notes and not being next to you properly, I’m not that confident to be very honest. I’m scared that when you know me or even now, you think I’m a pervert, I’m just shy and don’t think someone like THE MINJI will ever think about me. You know you’ve been known as a girl with 0 interest in people, getting you is hard and big deal. I’m not sure that I could fit your standards, but I think I charmed you? Haha  
Anyways nowadays I did something in my blindness practice that’s why I decided to send this letter, it’s knowing your eyes. Now if I see only your eyes I know it’s you.  
You have an almond shape, and also almond brown color haha. In your photoshoots you always have that fierce gaze, I see you looking at my soul. Then, in your small updates, you have warm eyes that fit your brown eye color. I wanna get lost in your eyes, it makes me feel like I'm in the deepest universe, with that slight shine you have, it’s an exact galaxy.  
I’m looking at your eyes from so far for too long, you have pretty ones. Do you know that?  
I have to go right now, I hope I will grow confidence soon to meet you  
YLB”

Minji flipped the letter trying to find anything telling her where the source of that letter, but this came with literal nothing. 

“Who are you mystery girl you made me stop functioning, and just think of you” Minji huffed and rested her head on the couch.

\--

For the whole year, Minji had a lot of parties. Birthdays, holidays, celebrations, and any time she felt the need for partying. She might look like she has no interest in people but she loves to party. The model knew in all these big parties with large numbers of people there’s a lot of them that want to get in her pants or would be impressed by her beauty. She wasn’t interested in impressing anyone, just only one which was Dami or ‘YLB’ and with all these parties there was no sign of her. Only a sticky note said “You look breathtaking tonight” or another similar note.

The model decided to have another masked party in new years, she thought of that a lot, but she knows that it’s so suspicious to have a masked party multiple times a year. So, she decided to have a new year’s masked party.

Everyone looked forward to that party too, especially because Minji said in her post on Instagram “prepare your lips, you might be kissed at midnight”. Everyone wanted to be the one who will taste Minji’s lips, even though they know she might talk about her mystery lover that bothered paparazzi lately.

Minji wanted to send a hidden message to Dami to let her know that she’s waiting for her. All she hoped that ‘YLB’ received was a message to meet her.

\--

The party day. 

Minji thought with something not usually used to wear to hide her identity again, so she wore a suit. Even while trying to hide she has a unique suit, it has a black velvet jacket with two golden buttons on the sides and that makes her more and more luxurious. 

She went to meet the guests, she was elegant, fancy, and expensive. She caught everyone’s attention even if they didn't know who she was, she took their breaths away with nothing. It was like slow motion, everyone was looking at the girl wearing the suit.

“Who’s she?”

“Is it possible to be Minji?”

“I don’t think Minji will wear a suit”

“Maybe her cousin? Damn hot family”

Minji heard it all, the whole place is talking about the mystery girl in the suit until there’s a girl with a black dress coming down the stairs. She’s someone Minji hired to take people’s attention because she doesn’t want them, she wanted to impress one person.

The actress looked physically like Minji with the mask, and people went around her forgetting the girl in the suit immediately. Minji was relieved and went to look around the room, trying to find the person missing this party.

Her phone rang with a text from an unknown number 

“If you thought I won’t recognize you in the suit you are very wrong, meet me in the balcony, YLB”

Minji didn’t hesitate to go to the balcony, she didn’t think that maybe the sender is a serial killer or someone catfishing her, as long it leads her to Dami she didn’t care.

The model reached the balcony and saw someone’s back. That one was wearing a black suit, had longer hair than last time, reached their shoulders, and were looking at the space giving the gate of the balcony their back. Her look is different from Dami, Minji is sure that’s her.

“Dami?”

That person turned around, masked on, and showed their fully black suit. She smiled agreeing that she’s the one that the model is waiting for.

“Why did you take so long to show up?” Minji asked

“We are talking about the KIM MINJI” Dami smiled “we don’t fit your standards”

“How did you know my standards” Minji got closer “no one knows my type”

“You are pretty enough to have high standards”

“But dumb enough to tattoo me someone’s initials in my wrist” she got more closer and showed her tattoo “and that one only sent me sticky notes and letters”

Dami chuckled trying to hide her nervousness while Minji is getting closer and closer. The model ran her fingers through Dami’s hair to let it not cover her eyes, the other woman lost her balance because of the touch. With a quick move, Minji loosened the knot to make Dami’s mask fall in the ground.

“Lee Yubin?”

“Surprise” Yubin felt like shit and couldn’t help herself but having her head down

“I can’t believe I made out with the LEE YUBIN” Minji laughed softly

Yubin raised her head to connect her eyes with the other model. Minji loosens her mask to make her feel more comfortable, but she just lost more in the other woman's beauty. She memorizes every single detail in that face and seeing that close makes it more fascinating. She knew that even her blindness won’t stop her from being in love with every detail that the face has.

“Why did you tell me your name is Dami?” Minji cut her thoughts

“I wasn’t sure you would like to be with someone like me”

“Like you?” Minji couldn’t stop her laughter “you know I saw theories about my tattoo people said that might be Lee Yubin, I laughed so hard because I know you look like oh Lee Yubin the woman will get any girl on her knees without any hesitation, even me. Why will she send sticky notes while she can’t get me easily?”

“Yes, I can’t get any woman but you are Minji, not any woman”

“But eventually you got me,” she said raising her hand showing her tattoo again

“That was surprising” Yubin smiled playfully

The silence filled the place, both women looked at the ground feeling how stupid they were. They looked like people with high standards and overconfidence, charismatic, and desirable. The truth is they might look like that but their personality wasn’t. Both women thought that they wouldn't have a chance on the other woman.

“You were not sure that I might be interested in you? really?” Yubin trying to cut the silence 

“Haha yes” a blush started to show in Minji’s cheeks “you are huge too, everyone is thirsty to hear Yubin voice, but no one won that”

“Because in the whole universe I wasn’t interested to impress anyone, for a long time I’m only looking at one woman and the only one I want to impress,” Yubin said “my eyes might see everyone but my brain doesn’t, and that only that woman even my brain knows her”

“She’s lucky”

Yubin laughed charmingly “it’s you”

“That’s why you memorized my face?”

“Yes” Yubin got closer to make her thumb discover her face closely “I know it’s weird and might still see it that but--”

“I didn’t say that” the older cut her “I read about face blindness a lot since you disappeared, it’s so hard to live with it”

“Yes” Yubin tried to get her hand from Minji’s face, but the other woman held her to keep doing what she was going to do “I-- yes. I was trying to have you inside my head even if you look like messed up puzzles I want to recognize you anywhere, I don’t want to forget your face”

“How about something else I give you to not forget too?”

Before Yubin asked, Minji pulled her from the waist. The smaller woman rested her hands on her shoulders to balance herself. Their gaze met, centimeters away, their breaths combined, and also their scent.

They heard everyone is counting, both women didn’t realize the time and that midnight is close. Minji got closer a little more with every number she’s counting, and Yubin couldn’t think more clearly whenever another number came from the tallest mouth.

“One” Minji felt that she’s close enough then smiled “happy new year Yubin”

Minji closed the gap confidently, she kept holding Yubin’s waist to let her closer to not run again. On the side Yubin wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck, reassuring her that she won’t run again this time.

Minji smiled in the other model lips, asking for a break to breath “I know a place”

The taller woman took both masks and asked to wear it. Then, took her hand to run to place in this big venue. They went to a room, it’s a quiet place. Yubin didn’t know that this room exists in the first place, it was like a place in another universe.

“Fascinating right?” Minji said

“Are we in the same place or you kidnapped me?”

“I didn’t kidnap you” Minji smiled “but I’m going to take you to wonderlands”

Minji pulled Yubin by her tie to get her closer. That move made the younger freeze, she didn’t know what to do but if it’s for Minji let go.

The older model caressed the smaller one’s jaw to make her way to her lips, their lips crashed in slow motion. Yubin warped her around the other’s neck, having her fingers through her hair to release the mask again, getting her more closer and telling her she’s free to do anything. Minji loosens Yubin’s mask too then back to her lips asking for her tongue to meet the other one, letting them slowly fight.

Their hands started to get to refresh the old memory and touches they made a year ago. Minji pinned Yubin in the wall to make sure that the smaller one won’t run again. While Yubin continued trying to take off some of the model clothes.

Minji broke the kiss to move to her jaw, slowly kissing every spot and trying not to miss any exposed skin. The smaller woman didn’t do anything but moan every time Minji’s lips were placed on her skin. These sounds were very melodic for Minji and made her expose more skin.

She took the tie first, unbuttoned her shirt, and had a fully exposed neck and chest area. Yubin raised her head to let the other woman have enough space, and Minji didn’t hesitate to give that neck some marks. The oldest tried to unbutton while not wasting time to kiss any exposed skin. While leaning down into Yubin’s stomach, Minji’s hands went up squeezing the other woman’s breast gently. That made Yubin moan louder.

The room has two sounds, the kisses that Minji gives whenever her lips land in Yubin’s skin, and the smaller woman’s moans. Yubin was breathless and sweaty from Minji's hot and slow moves. Once the last button was opened, Yubin threw it so fast.

When Yubin was fully exposed, Minji tried to mark that skin more, making sure she didn’t leave a spot. The smallest legs won’t help her anymore, she tried to keep it but eventually, she fell.

“Will you remember everything I do right now?” Minji said while trying to help her to go the bed

“With my all senses” Yubin barely said that while biting her lips

Yubin lay down resting herself and trying to breathe before Minji attacked her again with more of her skillful lips that knew every sensitive spot. Minji sat on top of her, she kissed her stomach while going down trying to loosen the belt to make her way.

“I didn’t know that you might be more beautiful when you’re in magazines,” Minji said while she looked at her when she started to remove her pants.

“Minji” Yubin couldn’t say a full sentence and kept repeating the model’s name

“Moaning my name was more beautiful than I thought” Minji tested Yubin’s wetness then bit her bottom lip while looking at the other woman “You are soaked” 

“Just-- please--” words barely come out from Yubin

Minji smiled while letting the other woman, then gave the other one the last kiss before going down. She kept kissing and giving marks with slow moves to make Yubin getting crazier. She lost it when Minji started to kiss her sensitive area in her thighs, she tried to breathe but even trying was hard.

Minji took her panties off and threw them somewhere, and made her way to go back to kiss her exposed thighs again. She kept moving her lips until she reached closer to her slit, blowing in it to make Yubin shiver and give a high pitch moan.

She licked her clit and made Yubin groan loudly, she was on edge and couldn’t control herself.

“I’m close please” Yubin closed her eyes and held the sheets very tightly

“I didn’t touch you yet” Minji chuckled

“Then what’s stopping you, just let me cum” Yubin lost her patience 

“Someone being impatient” she licked her clit again as punishment “I don’t want it done, because you look too beautiful or leave”

“Please I won’t” she begged one last time before she gasped because of feeling one finger entered her.

The youngest opened her eyes widely with a loud moan, her breath started to be faster and faster. 

“More give me more” Yubin screamed

The older didn’t hesitate to enter another finger and curl it inside the smaller. That made Yubin’s moans louder. The older moved her fingers inside and out, her wetness made it easy to add the third finger to hear more loud moans.

Minji got down again, sucking and licking her clit, fastened her fingers and curling them inside to hit Yubin’s walls.

“Now you can come, baby,” she said after moving her fingers faster

“Minji ah” Yubin lost her breath and stopped moving trying to catch her breath after cumming. 

Minji took her hands out and laid next to Yubin.

“Another thing to add in your memory”

“I won’t forget a thing like this at all” Yubin still breathless

“And I won’t forget the most mysterious model and no one heard her voice screamed that loud for me, you are too good for me Yubin,” Minji said after kissing her cheeks “happy new year”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. Hope you liked it
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @clumsysamu  
> For notes and questions https://curiouscat.qa/clumsysamu  
> See you soon :)


End file.
